A Whole New World
by Malaysia Potter
Summary: Maria goes to Hogwarts to leave her abusive father
1. The Stranger

TITLE: A Whole New World

AUTHOR: Malaysia Potter

Part: One

EMAIL: PG13

WARNINGS: Child Abuse

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or

trademark infringement is intended.

SUMMARY: When Maria gets her chance to escape her father, she takes it and runs with it.

**A Whole New World - Aladdin**

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new worldA dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath - it gets better

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me.

Authors Note:

This is my first fanfic story and it deals with some pretty sensitive issues.

Like Child abuse if you don't like to read stuff like this than

I suggest you turn the page back and read something else.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

For those of you who keep reading I hope you enjoy.

Please review and tell me how I am doing

and if I can make the story any better give me some ideas.

P.S. This is a seven part series just like the books are.

This is book one right here.

Chapter One:

I stared down at the letter that this gentlemen that had given me a long time, I couldn't believe my eyes or ears.

You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is what the letter had said. But I wasn't a witch!

How could I possibly be on; that was impossible? But I kept staring at the letter in disbelief.

The man across from me had introduced himself as Professor Albus Dumbledore; he said he was the Headmaster of the school the letter was telling me I was.

I, Maria Anne Leslie Davis, who just turned eleven years old, on the sixteenth of July, who would be starting the fifth grade at Perspective elementary school in the fall. I could not be a witch; how this could be possible.

As if knowing what I was about to ask, he answered my question for me.

"Have you ever done something you couldn't explain?"

"Yes," I answered automatically I have been doing a lot of things that couldn't be explained. I threw things across the room with my mind when I was mad without even touching the object.

The time when my father came into the room and tried to...

I won't talk about that right now, I won't even think about it.

"You are what the Wizarding world would call muggle-born it means your parents aren't witches and wizards."

"There are other types of witches and wizards?" I asked confused.

"Yes, there is half-blood, and there is also pure-blood."

"Wow," I couldn't help it; that was the only word I could think of.

"Now when you first get to school you will be separated into one of four different houses..."

"Do we get to pick our own," I said interrupting him.

"No we have this thing called a sorting hat; it will do the separating for us..."

"What are the four houses?" I said interrupting him again.

"Well, if you let me finish I will tell you. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"What do they represent?" I asked. "I mean if they represent anything of course."

"Well Gryffindor represents people of courage, Sytherin are those of great ambition, Ravenclaw is the smartest house, while Hufflepuff are the hard workers."

"So when do I start?" I ask.

"On September 1st, you will leave from platform 9 3/4 on a train headed to Hogwarts. You will meet others like yourself on that train..."

"Wow, I have never been on a train before."

Dumbledore smiled when I said this.

"What about school supplies, uniforms and all of that," said my father for the first time since Dumbledore announced that I was a witch.

"She has school supplies on her list, if she would just show you."

I found the paper and gave it a once over before handing to over to my father.

"And where in London are we going to find this stuff?" my father asked Professor Dumbledore.

"We have instruction on the card or we could hire someone to go around with you to help you out."

"I would prefer the help thank you."

"How long will it take you to get someone because I would like to get this over as quickly as possible? And If possible could you come with us? Because I would prefer someone we knew over someone we didn't know."

"I would be delighted to come with you."

"Thank you is Friday to soon for you, or would you prefer Monday?"

"Friday is good, morning cause' I have something to do later on in the afternoon." Said the Professor then he added, "if that is all I really need to get going now."

"On one more thing what about my train ticket, and how would I get on the train which station would I go to?" I asked.

"I will tell you all this on Friday. As for the train ticket you have it in your hands it is the other piece of parchment."

And with that he stood up to leave.

After shaking my father's hand; and saying see you on Friday he turned and walked out of the door.

"Wow that was a heads up," I said a few minutes later.

"Do you know who that man was? "My dad asked.

"No," I answered. "Never saw him in my life.

"Well maybe you'd like to tell me how he knew so much about you."

"Well he did say that my name was down for Hogwarts since the day I was born. Maybe it tells all about what happened to me during my life.

My father goes into a rage when I say this.

He slaps me so hard that I fall onto the floor. (From experience I knew that if I hit the ground stay on the ground.)

"So you think you are a witch now. Come on big and bad show me what you're working with. If you are what he says you are send me to another dimension or something."

When I didn't say or do anything he gave me a kick in my ribs.

"That's what I thought," he yelled. "You hired him to come up with this weak story and then you can't even prove it."

"No," I yelled back. "I swear I didn't."

"So I guess he is some social worker here to spy on us."

"No he must be who he says he is," I say quickly.

"Okay if he is why I have never heard of this school."

"Maybe it's a secret just for people who have magical powers."

"Don't get smart with me young lady.'' He said giving me another painful kick in my ribs, making me cry out from the pain.

"I swear it dad," he finally seems to realize I was telling the truth and backed off.

I rose shaking to my feet.

"I am sorry I don't know what came over me. The fact that I might lose my daughter just scares me."

"So can I go to the school?"

"Of course you can my darling daughter I wouldn't deprive you of going."

"What about the money?" I ask.

"Well it's a good thing I started a bank account for you, when I found out your mom was pregnant with you."

"You think momma would be proud of me?"

"Yeah she sure would," he answered. "I am willing to bet she is probably looking down from heaven right now and is smiling at you."

"I miss her so much," I said.

"Yeah I miss her too, baby girl.''

There was a long silence before he added.

"And I will miss you too when you go off to that school."


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

Professor Dumbledore showed up at eight a.m. on the dot on Friday for our trip to get the supplies that I needed for school.

My dad decided that I could go along with the Professor alone to go pick up the supplies……

"Hey Maria you ready to go?"

"Yes.'' I said.

My Father had already left for his meeting today. They called him last night to ask him to come in for morning meeting.

My father apparently thought I was old enough to go with a stranger alone.

I love my father but sometimes he just doesn't make any sense.

Like the other day when he accused me of hiring this man as a spy for the family.

To be quite honest when my father got that call yesterday I didn't think I was going anywhere today. (He would never trust anybody to take his daughter anywhere).

I have to admit I was a little nervous when I closed the door behind me that morning.

"I have a question Professor?"

"Ask away Maria."

"How are we getting to the place?"

"You have an advantage a lot of kids at Hogwarts don't have, you live right here in London. That means you don't have very far to travel to get the supplies you need to go to school. We will take a taxi to another part of London that will drop us off in front of the secret passage to the wizarding world."

"Will there be other's like me out buying school supplies today?"

"Most likely," said Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore fell silent for a while; I guess he was concentrating on the task at hand.

After hailing a cab we climbed in, Dumbledore gave instructions to the cab driver before sitting back and enjoying the ride.

We arrived at our destination twenty minutes later. After paying the driver, Dumbledore grabbed me by the hand and lead me down the street.

We reached where we need to go, and after checking to make sure no one was looking he led me into a pub that wasn't there a minute ago.

The apparent owner of the pub came over.

"New student to Hogwarts Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Yes Tom, I am taking her to get her school supplies."

He looked at me then, "Well I hope you have a good year Miss, you are under the best headmaster that Hogwarts ever had."

He showed us to the back door; Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and made some strange tapping movements on the brick wall.

The bricks moved magically sideways making a whole big enough for the both of us to pass through it.

I saw for the first time what would eventually become my home away from home. What will take away the sorrows; I have endured for the past eleven years a place I where I would no longer be afraid of what was to happen to me.

I saw hundreds of people moving around, men, women and children some were my age some older, some younger.

I couldn't wait to get started on my shopping but first the money.

"Professor, I meant to ask this earlier, but I forgot how we spend money in the world. I mean is it just the same or different."

"We have different money from the muggles therefore we need to go to the bank first and get you an account opened and change you money into wizarding money."

My father who is a very rich man give me half of my inheritance when he found out I was a witch and needed money to go to school. This is well over 20 million dollars which I was carrying in a suit case that I guarded with my life.

"The wizarding bank is called Gringotts, and we can switch money there and make and draw up a bank account for you."

T T T T T T

An hour later we were out of the bank I had a new bank account with my key, to keep and my money.

"So were do you want to go now Maria?"

"Here there everywhere," I replied with a little too much enthusiasm.

"How about we go and get you a wand from Ollivander's?"

Since we were right outside of the shop I said sure since that was probably one of the most exciting things I will be getting today.

Mr. Ollivander was helping another customer so we had to wait a minute before it was my turn.

"Hi how are we doing to day?" asked Mr. Ollivander as he was coming over.

"Everything is fine. I am just bringing in a new Hogwarts student to get her wand."

"What is your name little girl?" He asked.

"My name is Maria."

"Well Maria. I must say you are under one of the best Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever had."

Professor Dumbledore was blushing. "Now, now I wouldn't say that."

"It is true, now of the other headmasters or headmistress's can even compete with him he is absolutely brilliant."

Professor Dumbledore whose face was still bright red, interrupted him now. "I don't mean to sound rude but, we have a lot to do today Ollivander, if you could just get on with it."

A half hour later we left with my brand new wand. Ten inches long with a string of unicorn hair in it.

Next we went to Madam Malkin's for my school robes; this is where I met another Hogwarts student.

"Hi I my name is Lavender Brown what is you name?"

"My name is Maria Davis, and this is my first year at Hogwarts to."

"So where is your parents, are they wizards to?"

"It is just me and my dad, and no he isn't a wizard he is a muggle. I think that is what the professor said a non magical person is called. But no he had to work today so he let Professor Dumbledore take me around."

"You met Professor Dumbledore already you are so lucky. Most people don't meet him until they get to school."

"Yeah he came to my house and told me that I was a witch and everything I couldn't believe it at first but now I do."

"That must have been really exciting. Since you were muggle-born you really would have know why that was so exciting but now that you know he is the most famous wizard today aren't you so excited."

"You know it is funny my father who is a really high priced lawyer. Know his stuff, told me that if this was a hoax he would go and find him and fill him for getting my hopes up and all."

Lavender just stared at me like I done lost my mind or something.

"You know now that I think about it, it wasn't all that funny," I said really fast.

Great now she is going to think I am really weird or something PERFECT.

"You know," she said. "That father's tend to be over protective of their daughter's especially the muggles. My father says it is because they don't want their daughter 's to get hurt."

"Can we be friends?" I ask.

"Yes of course friends."

The rest of the day went in kind of a blur. We went to get my books and everything. Then the professor asked me was I allowed to have any pets I said yes.

We went and found me this perfect owl, it is big and brown and I named him Hero.

Guess what Hero, can actually deliver letters and stuff for me so he is like my own personal mailman.

Isn't that so cool.


	3. Escape

_Authors Note: Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to get out, but I have been at school, studying and stuff so I can move on to Medical Assistant, I am in Nursing Assistant right now and the work is grueling._

_But from now on I promise to try and keep my story updated as soon as I can get on the internet._

_P.S. I read that note from Sweet Secrets and I am sorry about what happened I know words can't take away the pain of what happened to your family but I hope you wont let that keep you down._

_P.P.S. This is probably going to be one of my longest chapters owing to the fact that I going to throw a lot of information into this chapter so you can really get a feel about this girls life and her father._

_Oh one more thing is I got a new beta. Her name is Amanda, she has kindly agreed to edited my series that I am making now. She has edited Chapter one for me so here is chapter three and a new chapter one to go along._

Chapter Three:

My father greeted me as I walked into the house with professor Dumbledore right behind me.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" He said, looking curiously at my new pet owl locked in his cage.

"It was great, first we went to………." I started, but my dad held up his hand to stop me from going any farther.

"I would like to speak to the Professor first, before we can get into what happened today."

Okay, I knew that was my cue to let the grownups talk, so I left the room with my new owl.

Downstairs, I could here pieces of conversation from professor and my father. But it was nothing new; Professor Dumbledore already told me everything.

When they were through talking I heard my father showing the professor out the door.

Then I heard my trunk being dragged upstairs, with all my new school stuff in it.

There was a knock at my door and I said come in.

My father came in all smiles.

"So, I heard you had a very good day today?" he said "Tell me all about it."

"It was great daddy, first we went to Gringotts which is the wizard's bank and we traded our money for wizard's money. Then I went to go and get me a wand."

I opened my trunk and pulled out my new wand to show my father.

"It is ten inches long, with a string of unicorn hair in it. Plus, I met a brand new friend at Madam Malkin's robes for every occasion, her name is Lavender Brown. Plus, the Professor gave me a chance to buy a new pet." I said, pointing at my new owl, "I named him Hero."

"That is quite an odd name, why did you name him that."

"I don't know really, I couldn't think of a name, so I named him the first thing that popped into my head."

"So what can the Hero do?"

"He can carry letters back and forth to whomever I want to deliver messages to. According to the pet shop I bought him out of."

"So you had a great time; that is all I wanted to hear really."

"Yes, I did."

"That's all that counts, now the professor told you all you needed to know right."

"Yes, Kings Cross station and about platform 9 ¾ and everything," I told him. He says that when you want to get on the platform, all you have to do is head between platforms 9 and ten, there is a barrier there that will lead you to platforms 9 ¾. The train will be leaving for Hogwarts at 11 o'clock."

"That is just a little over a month away, are you excited, dear?"

"Yes, I am, you just don't know how much."

"Well, have you had your dinner yet?"

"No, I haven't had anything to eat since Professor Dumbledore bought something for me to eat in Diagon Alley."

"Well, do you want to go out to eat or do you want to help fix dinner at home? It is your choice baby girl, tonight is just for you."

"I would like to eat in, thank you, for the dinner. So, what are we going to fix?"

"How about all of your favorite foods?"

"It sounds great, dad." I smiled in spite of myself, thinking of all my favorite foods on one table.

"How about we invite some of your friends to help us eat the food we are fixing?"

"Sounds great dad, but you forget that I don't have any real friends to invite to come along remember."

"What about that Lavender girl, you were just telling me about?"

"Dad, I just met her today, I don't really know anything about her except that she is starting Hogwarts this year to."

"Yeah, your right, you can't really expect to know someone you just met. So, I guess it is just you and me then," he said than he asked. "So, what are we having for dinner tonight, in celebration of you going to school?"

"Can we have breakfast for dinner, with all my favorite foods?"

"Yeah, sure sweetie, what do you want?"

"Mm, some French toast, cheese omelet, sausage, bacon, pancakes, the works really."

"You got it, darling."

After a delicious dinner, I went back upstairs to my new pet.

"Hey, Hero," I said, giving him some of the food we had left from dinner.

Hero went wild in his cage.

"Okay, okay calm down Hero it's alright."

I thought maybe I should write to Lavender, the gal said that the owls are very useful and they can find anyone anywhere.

But how would I look writing to someone I don't even know? But then again, she did say we were friends, so maybe I should try it, just to see what happens.

So, I pull out a sheet of paper and start to write a letter.

Dear Lavender,

Hey girl, what's up, not much here just got done eating a celebration dinner my father decided to give me for going off school. Wow, so what is up with you, you must be back from doing your school shopping to. I know we don't really know each other yet, but I decided to try a letter, to see how it works. I am muggle-born, you know, and don't really know how owl post works, so I hope you don't get mad when you get this letter, this soon and we just met each other.

Anyways, I hope you write back soon, and tell me how you are doing, because I would love to get some kind of mail coming in. We can be pen-pals for the month till school starts, and we can talk to each other in person.

Your new friend, Maria Davis

With the letter done, I wondered how I to give it to Hero to give to Lavender. Maybe I am supposed to tie it to his leg or something.

I was still considering this when, Hero let out a loud hoot from his cage.

I went over to him and let him out of his cage; he flew over to the bed and stuck his leg out for me to attach the letter to.

Maybe if I get a piece of string or something...

Yes, it worked Hero flew out the window a few minutes ago, with the letter attached firmly to his leg.

Lord knows I was tired, and ready to go to bed at this point. I had such a long; long day when my head hit the pillow I went straight to sleep.

Three Weeks Later...

"Can you believe it father? I will be heading off to school next Sunday."

"Yeah, I know, I have been marking down the days till you are heading off to the school."

"Oh don't sound so gloomy, daddy, I will be home for Christmas break, you know."

"Yeah, but without my daughter, it is going to seem like forever, between now and Christmas break!"

"It won't seem as long, cause' I swear I will write to you everyday and tell you exactly, what is going on in my life everyday, I promise."

"Ok, sweetheart."

"I love you father, you do know that right."

"Of course I do, sweetie."

"So, you won't get mad if I ask you this next question, right then?"

"It depends on the question you ask, dear."

"I just want to ask about mommy one more time before I go to school, I just can't go off not knowing about her kids are going to ask, you know."

"What do you want to know about your mom for? I already told you about your mom. She was a fat pig that didn't know what was good for her, and then I come along to try and help her out, but she didn't want any help."

"But dad, you gave me pictures of her, and she wasn't fat in those pictures at all."

"Are you contradicting me," he said swelling up.

"No dad, I am not, I just want to know the truth about my mother. I never really knew her, I knew she died when I was three years old, remember."

"I loved your mom, but I am not going to stand up to a hoe like that either."

"But dad I...

"No, you got me all upset now; you go to your room."

"No, not until you tell me the truth about my mother."

"I told you time and time again about your mother, now go to you room before I do something I will regret."

"No."

My father drew his hand back to slap me but I dodged him.

"Why you are just like your mother, just as dirty, just as mean and just cause' someone tells you that you are a witch, now you think you are bigger and worse than I am. Well I will show you who is boss."

I whimper, as my dads foot drew back and kicked me in my stomach.

"You are not going to that school."

"But dad..."

"No buts, you are not leaving this house to go to that school. That is my final word, and if you do escape you are no longer aloud back in this house."

"But I got all my stuff to go to the school and everything you can't stop me, from leaving to go to school."

"Oh yes I can, and I will."

He grabbed me around my waist and walked to the basement door, then proceeded to throw me down the stairs.

To make matters worse, these steps locks from the outside, cause somebody broke into our house a few years ago and got away with a lot of our stuff.

That is when my father changed the locks on our basement door. So no one can get in from the basement again.

"You want to know about your mother, here is something that will shock you, I killed the fat pig." He yelled down the steps before slamming the door in my face.

The day before I was to leave and go to school I was still sitting down in the basement smelling real bad. I hadn't taken a shower or nothing for six days, I was hungry and I suspected I was dehydrated.

Although my father throws food and water down every morning before he goes to work. I have learned to save it to last the whole day because that is the only thing I get all day. I just drink sips of water and tiny bites of food.

Plotting everyday how I am supposed to get out of hero but nothing has come to me yet. I don't know how I am going to get a hold of professor Dumbledore to tell him about the situation I am in now.

I could use Hero but he is locked away in my room.

For the first couple of days I have been locked down in this basement I tried yelling to the neighbors next door. (But no one ever hear's me and comes to my rescue."

Now I have less than twenty-four hours to get to that bus station, to get to hogwarts.

I think a lot about what my father tells me about what happened to my mother, he told me he killed her. But my god, I knew he was abusive but I didn't know he would actually kill somebody.

I thought he was playing all this time, when he would tell me that anybody mess with me, come straight to him and tell him and he would deal with it.

That is some very scary stuff knowing that your father is dangerous, and you refuse to tell anyone about it.

No wonder I don't have no friends, my father scared them all away. Oh what am I going to do, I can't stay down in this basement forever.

That is when I heard a tapping on the basement window.

There tapping on my window was my beautiful owl, Hero who I forget wasn't locked in my room.

I had sent him off to send a letter to my new friend Lavender and she is just writing me back, what luck.

I guess that is why I call him hero, because he shows up just when you need him most, like right now.

I go to the window to let him in.

"Hey Hero, you just don't know how happy I am to see you boy."

He gave me a playful little nip on my finger.

"But, as you can see I am trapped, and I am wondering can you send a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts telling him where I am and can he come and get me."

That is when I thought of it I could climb out of the basement window, and run up to get my stuff and head off to my room and get my stuff.

It is perfect.

I just wait till my dad leaves tomorrow, and just take some money out of my hidden stash upstairs and take a cab to the train station.

But just in case that doesn't work maybe I should write professor Dumbledore.

I will write him tomorrow morning if I am not able to make the escape, or I should just go ahead and write it right now because he might not get it for a couple of days.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I am in need of some assistance, my father has trapped me in the basement of our house and he won't let me go. Is there anyway you can come and get me out of this place, because I am terrified of what will happened if I get caught. He has already killed my mother, he told me so the day he threw me down the steps.

I got out of the basement, but I am sending this just in case I didn't get out of the house, all right.

Sincerely,

Maria Davis

P.S. If I make it to school alright, please disregard this letter.

I tied the letter to Hero, and he soared off into the air to deliver the letter to the professor.

I have already called a cab, I am just waiting for them to arrive now and take me to the train station.

The cab should be here any minute now, I hope because, my dad should be coming home from wherever he is at any moment. It took me forever just to write that note, and drag my trunk and Hero's cage down them steps so I can have it waiting for when the cab got here.

I said a prayer to god, at least ten thousand times this morning that I can get away before my dad gets back. But now it seems as though my brilliant plan isn't going to work, he is due back any minute.

"Dear god, I prayed again just let me get away."

Just then I heard a car honking outside.

It was the cab driver, thank you god.

He came and knocked on my door and I let him in.

"Are you the one I am taking to the train station?"

"Yes sir."

"Where's your parents kid."

"They are at church." I said thinking of a quick lie.

"I don't usually take kids anywhere without your parents with us."

"Please sir, I am trying to get to the train station, before eleven and it is already past ten thirty the train leaves at eleven o'clock exactly. I even have the ticket to go, why it was my mother who called the train station. I swear it."

"Well your mother should be here to confirm what you are telling me."

"The train station; is only ten minute drive away cant you just take me please."

"Look kid if you want to get there you are going to have to have money."

"Oh, I got money," I said reaching into my pocket and pulling money out of it.

"Well, why didn't you just say that."

He went into the living room and pulled out my trunk, and bird cage. He loaded it into his cab, and we took off for the train station.

At the station, he put my stuff onto the cart for me and walked off back to his cab.

I turned and walked right for the platform, nine and ten there it was I am free.

I walked causally up to the platform and slid right through just as professor Dumbledore told me to.

At last, the train to freedom stood right in front of me.

_Authors note:_

_Chapter four Journey to Freedom is going to be up faster than chapter three will I promise._

_And I am sorry again for the long wait for chapter three._

_P.S. Once again I ask you to review please._

_Thank you_


	4. Journey to Freedom

Authors Note: I am sorry to say that I forget to put the description down of the character Maria Davis and I am sorry to those who have read the story and don't know what she looks like. Here's her description.

Name: Maria Anne Leslie Davis

Age: 11 (July 16, 1980)

Height:4' 3

Weight:95

Build: Small

Face Structure: Oval with high cheekbones, and dimples in both cheeks

Eyes: Big round blue

Nose: small

Ears: rather large likes to hide with their hair

Hair: Jet black long down to her waist

Coloring: fair tans poorly

Race: white

Marks: scar above her mouth

Mannerisms: Biting nails

Family: mom is dead dad Andrew Davis

Personality: Sweet, Caring, Friendly but can be shy at times!

**Chapter Four**

Journey to Freedom

As I sat in the compartment of the train, wondering what would happen to me

next summer when I went home for the break?

I must have been wondering off in my thoughts for to long cause Lavender is looking at me strange.

"I'm sorry what did you ask me again."

"I was telling you all about my summer, and I asked you what happened with the rest of your summer."

"Oh," I said. I really couldn't think of what to tell her.

Should I tell her all about my dad killing my mother? Should I tell her about my father throwing me down the stairs, and not wanting me to go to school?

I must have had that far away look in my eyes again.

"If you don't want to tell me about your summer that's fine but I thought we were friends and everything." She said now looking offended

"No it's not that we are friends now you know it," I told her.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Its just I didn't want to say nothing, until I talked to professor Dumbledore you see." I said but I could see she was getting angry.

"What exactly is the problem Maria?"

But before I could say anything more some lady stopped by our compartment door and opened it.

"Anything off the lunch trolley dears?" she asked.

I got my money out of the my pocket, and went over to see what I could buy from the cart that the woman had just pushed in.

Nothing I recognized was on that cart, but I was hungry because my mind was spent on trying to escape my fathers house.

Everything looked real good on that cart, so I just bought everything that looked good.

After purchasing my food, I went back to my compartment and threw it on my sit. Then I waited for Lavender to make her purchases.

When Lavender got back, I decided to tell her about what has happened in my life up this point.

She remained quiet, for a long minute before she finally spoke.

"So you wrote to professor Dumbledore and told him exactly what happened?"

"Yes I did," I answered her.

"Well I hope he doesn't send you back to live with your father, when the summer holidays are over."

"I hope so to, I cant imagine how it is going to be once I go back home for the summer and after I snuck out of the house and everything."

"Well you really do need to go and talk to the professor for real. Because you might not be coming back next year at all if they send you home for the summer and everything."

"What will the professor do, when I tell him the secret I have been keeping for so long?"

"I don't know honestly, probably send you to live with a wizarding family I guess."

"Why I just cant leave my father it would kill him."

"You actually want to stay in a house where your father abuses you that makes no sense to me personally."

"There is one little thing to he killed my mother, when I was three years old, he is very dangerous and I want revenge on him."

Lavender was sitting there with her mouth open not saying a word.

"Wh... wha... what are you saying Maria?"

"I am saying I want to kill my father for killing my mother and then beating on me and molesting me and everything..." I was screaming and I didn't care I have been holding this in for the longest.

The anger, hurt, pain, frustration, revenge it has been eating me alive for years.

Lavender mouth open and closed like she didn't know what to say.

"Because I want to kill him myself, exact revenge on the man that made me cry in bed every night. He is the reason I don't have any friends in my old school, he wouldn't me hang out with no one."

She just stared at me like I done lost my complete mind.

I looked at the door to our compartment, nobody was standing outside wondering why somebody was screaming her lungs out.

This must be a soundproof compartment or something.

Lavender finally found her voice, "girl you do know that you ain't allowed to just murder someone and get away with it even in the wizarding world."

"So what would you have me to do, just sit here and do nothing."

"I told you what you should do, go to professor Dumbledore and tell him what has been going on in your house he would definitely sort this all out for you."

I was about to say something else when the door burst open.

"Hey have you'll guys heard Harry Potter is supposed to be on the train heading to Hogwarts."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"I exactly heard rumors but I don't know for sure, he is supposed to be in the compartment next to yours actually."

I sat there frozen in place number one who the hell is Harry Potter and why is Lavender and that new girl all excited about him.

Just then I saw a white haired boy pass our window with two of the biggest boys I have seen in my life.

Uh oh I thought there is probably going to be some trouble. Perfect!

"Who is this Harry Potter I ask?"

"The young wizard who conquered the he who must not be named," said the new girl.

"Who is he," I ask.

"We do not say his name."

"Why not?"

"Because many witches and wizards are still scared today to speak his name. You are a witch you should know this."

"Actually she is a muggle-born she don't know our world yet."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know."

"Its alright," I said quickly. "So what is your name anyway?"

"My name is Susan Bones, what is your name?"

"Maria Davis." I answered.

"Nice to meet you Maria I am going to go check out the compartment next door, I'll see you'll later."

"Oh lets see, lets see. I cant believe I picked the compartment right next to Harry Potter?" Lavender asked.

"No, that is very rude besides how would you feel if someone was stared at you like you was an ape at the zoo."

"I guess you do have a point though well might him later, and hope he is in our house."

"Besides we still have to the pressing issue of what is going to happen when I get to school."

"Well when we get to school we are going to be sorted into our houses then the feast and then we head up to our dormitory. So we probably aint going to be able to talk to the professor until tomorrow."

"We obliviously cannot do anything until we get to school, so let us not talk about it anymore and have it damper our spirits okay."

I agreed, I had to the more I thought about the last week in the basement the angrier I became.

This was my brand new start, I need to let the past be the past and let the new come into play I have been held back for to long.

But by god not anymore I promised myself not anymore.

I stared at Lavender, than I smiled and said. "so what do you do for fun in the wizarding world?"

All to soon the train was slowing down, and it was time for us to leave the train.

Who cares I am going to a much better place I thought and I don't have to worry about my father anymore.

When me and Lavender get off the train I saw the largest man I ever seen in my whole life standing in front of me.

He had the most hairiest face I had seen he had wild brown hair and wild brown beard with black eyes.

He was yelling for the first years to follow him but I hesitated for a minute, but Lavender grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me toward where the big man was standing.

"Okay everyone we are going to be going to school in the usual way the first years go by boat. No more than four to a boat, now if you would please follow me you will be getting your first glance of hogwarts her in a minute."

We followed him, and when we turned the corner we got a marvelous glance of the castle that would be my home for the next seven years.

It was big, dang when I heard professor Dumbledore talk about it I didn't think it was as beautiful as he said it was.

I couldn't think of the right word to say for the castle except "Wow."

Apparently I wasn't the only one because everybody said wow at the same time.

We stepped into a boat and two twin girls got in with us, when everybody was in their boats the big man in front said something and the boats started to move on their on.

As we sailed across the lake I couldn't help but to keep my eyes on the castle it was so beautiful.

When we got across the lake we got out of the boats the man lead us to the door, and knocked three times.

The door opened and a stern old witch appeared.

"Good evening Hagrid I trust these are the new students."

"They certainly are professor McGongall, now if you will excuse me."

The man named Hagrid disappeared behind a door, which obviously had to be the door to the cafeteria or something.

Professor McGonagall lead us into a room, and started to talk to us.

"Now the sorting of the first years will be taking place hear in a moment. The start of term banquet will begin in a shortly in the great hall you will be sorted into your houses. Now I must confess I expect you all to brighten yourself up by then," then she left the room.

"The sorting what sorting to sort us into our houses or something."

"Yeah I guess."

"But what are we supposed to do a test or something? I didnt know we were supposed to do a test to get into our houses."

Oh why didn't I plan this better now...

I gasped but I wasn't but I wasn't the only one in the room to do so.

About thirteen ghosts just come through the wall of the room we were in.

"I must say what are you guys are doing in here."

Nobody answered I guess they were like me to afraid to talk, so a really fat one answered for us.

The ghost waved at us merrily, "hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know." Then the ghosts left through the side walls.

Professor McGonagall came back and lead us to the great hall for our sorting ceremony, I must say I was real nervous I was visibly shaking.

"Now gather into a straight line and I will walk you into the great hall.

When we finally got in I just so happened to look up at the ceiling and there wasn't one it was the night sky with stars.

Just then I heard a voice behind me telling someone, "the ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

The line stopped and professor McGonagall was up front telling us something.

There was an old hat sitting on a stool, we all stared at it the mouth open wide and it started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! "

"Now when I call your name you will come up to the front, sit on this stool and putting on this hat.'"

"Abbott, Hannah," a moment later the hat yelled Hufflepuff and Hannah went off to sit at the table that clapped for her.

Susan bones was called next, she also went to Hufflepuff.

So it went until they finally got to my name.

"Davis Maria."

I heard a voice inside of my head about a second after I had put the hat on my heading saying…….

"Hmmm…. Interesting I see I can put you into several different house both of him will do you well. You are very smart here young Maria which would make Ravenclaw a great choice for you. But you also have a lot of courage which would make Gryffindor a fine choice for you." The hat paused as if thinking for a minute before it yelled, "Gryffindor."

I took off the hat and ran to my respective table that was cheering and catcalling.

I swear that was the most humiliating experience of my life and I don't ever want to do that again.

The professor was still up there calling names out, when she got to the kid whose name they were talking about on the train. Everybody in the whole hall was staining to get a good look at him.

Lavender had filled me in on the whole Harry Potter thing on the train about how his parents were killed by a dark wizard. How he survived a curse that killed some of the best witches and wizards of the day.

I felt bad for him really; I thought my life was complicated.

Anyways he also got sent to Gryffindor people at the table gave him the loudest cheer yet me included (he deserved it in my opinion).

They finally got done with the sorting and we could finally sink our teeth into the delicious feast.

But Professor Dumbledore wanted to say a few words to us before we did, when he was done the food appeared in the bowls out of thin air.

That was really neat in my opinion but some of the older students didn't appear fazed meaning this had to happen everyday.

When I could eat all that I could without exploding, the desert appeared, and I just had to have some (if you know what I mean).

Well when the desert disappeared, professor Dumbledore got back up and told us some of the new rules put in place this year.

Then it was time for us to go to our dormitories.

Some boy at the head of the line was calling for the first years to follow him which we did.

About halfway to our dorms some walking sticks were hanging in thin hair, we tried to move the walking sticks just started throwing themselves at us.

"Peeves, he is the castle poltergeist" I heard the redheaded boy murmur. "Show yourself," he appeared out of nowhere. "Leave us alone with them walking sticks or the bloody Baron will hear about this."

"Fine," Peeves said dropping the rest of the walking sticks by us. Some of them hit this poor boy on the head I moved out the way just in time.

When we finally reached our dormitory, when we got there Percy told us where to go.

When me and Lavender got to our bed, (which they just so happened to put us by each other I was glad since I didn't know any of the other girls).

One of him I recognized as the one who told us about the bewitched ceiling.

I asked what everybody what their name was, I figured we should all introduce ourselves.

Hermione Granger, Paravti Patil, of course me and Lavender.

After quite a long talk we decided to the best thing to do right now was to go to bed and get some rest for what's coming in the morning time.

When I woke up in the morning I found a note on my bed, it was from professor Dumbledore all it said was...

Dear Maria,

We must talk after school today, meet professor McGonagall she is the head of Gryffindor house and she will take you to me.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore


End file.
